


Baby it's cold outside

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside" Ed x Roy Sorry if it's been done before but I just couldn't get it out of my head!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

**“I really can’t stay.”**

 

“But it’s cold outside.”

 

**“I’ve got to go away.”**

 

“But I haven’t given you an assignment.”

 

**“This evening has been so very nice.”**

 

“I can make it even better.”

 

**“My mother will start to worry.”**

 

“When did you start attending séances?”

 

**“My father will be pacing the floor.”**

 

“That certainly would be a neat trick.”

 

**“So really I’d better scurry.”**

 

“Scared?”

 

**“But maybe just a half a drink more.”**

 

“I don’t want you accusing me of taking advantage of you come tomorrow.”

 

**“The neighbors might faint.”**

 

“They’re used to the weird noises already.”

 

**“Say, what’s in this drink.”**

 

“I swear I didn’t put milk in it.”

 

**“I wish I knew how to break this spell.”**

 

“Try ‘abracadabra.’”

 

### “I ought to say ‘no no no sir’”

 

“You say that enough at the office.”

 

**“At least I’m gonna say that I tried.”**

 

“Whatever makes you happy.”

 

**“I really can’t stay.”**

“Baby, it’s cold outside.”

**“I simply must go.”**

 

“Why?  I have plenty of room.”

 

**“The answer is no.”**

 

“I haven’t told you want I wanted to do to you yet.”

 

**“Your welcome has been so nice and warm.”**

 

“Heat rises, so it’s warmer upstairs.”

 

**“My sister will be suspicious.”**

 

“Winry?  I already called her.”

 

**“My brother will be there at the door.”**

 

“No, Winry said she already had plans for him tonight.”

 

**“My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious.”**

 

“Your father was hundreds of years old and your mother was an only child.”

 

**“But maybe just a cigarette more.”**

 

“Hell no.  I can’t stand smoker’s breath.”

 

“ **I’ve gotta get home.”**

 

“Didn’t you burn it down several years ago?”

 

**“Say, lend me a coat.”**

 

“Nothing of mine will fit you.”

 

**“You’ve really been grand.”**

 

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

 

**“But don’t you see, there’s bound to be talk tomorrow.”**

 

“Scared of a little gossip?”

 

**“At least there will be plenty implied.”**

 

“Hell, Havoc’s been taking bets for weeks.”

 

**“I really can’t stay.”**

“Baby it’s cold outside.”

 

“So, Roy, are you going to let me out or not?”

 

“Not!”


End file.
